


Sisters

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: JourneyQuest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Sisters, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You probably have sisters – orcs have big families right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).



Wren knew Rilk couldn't understand half of what she said, but she liked talking to him anyway. 

"You probably have sisters – orcs have big families right? But maybe you don't grow up together?"

He looked up, recognizing 'orc', but shook his head and shrugged.

"I haven't seen mine in years. We didn't really grow up together either, I guess. She was kidnapped by a barbarian prince! Doesn't that sound romantic? Or that's the official story, anyway, but she just never saw eye to eye with the parentals."

Wren sighed. "Someday, I _am_ going to find out how that story ends."


End file.
